


Speak Now

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Cas and Dean are ENDGAME, Cas crushes Deans wedding, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Churches & Cathedrals, Dean making mistakes, Explicit Language, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Supporting Friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Cas is not that kind of man who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.But Dean is not the kind of man who should be marrying the wrong person.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Speak Now

**_-Three months earlier-_ **

****

Cas tries to hold the tears as his heart breaks piece by piece, this isn't happening, this was never supposed to be this serious.

Dean is smiling at him, his big smile is making Cas' heartbreak even more, when his best friend's smile starts to fall, Cas quickly winces a sorry excuse of a smile to assure Dean he is happy for him.

"Wow...t-this i-is wonderful!" he exclaims faking once again a happy smile.

Dean smiles again pulling Cas into a bear hug, Cas almost melts into Dean as his eyes water again, his best friend tights his arms around him humming happily.

"Man, I can't believe she said yes!"

When they pull away from each other Cas gives him a toothy smile to hide the pain that circles his whole body. Everything he hoped, vanished away, every little desire he had and wished flew out of the window.

Dean, his best friend for almost 15 years, the man he is in love with for almost 15 years is now getting married to a woman he knows only a year.

Cas doesn't want to sound mean and selfish, but Carmen isn't for Dean, she doesn't deserve him or appreciate him the way Cas would, what could Dean see in her?

Okay, but hear him out, Cas tried to like her, he really did, even though it hurt like hell, a) to watch her and Dean together, b) to see them being all couply and c) She didn't like Castiel from the beginning, trying to distance Dean from him.

At least his best friend never left his side when Cas needed him the most.

_Dean was still Dean._

Even though this choice, this big mistake he was about to make didn't make any sense, Sure she was pretty but they fought a lot, she was jealous of his and Dean's friendship and Cas thinks she cheated on his poor best- friend once (he doesn't have proof though.)

So, it hurt, and Cas hated the reason, hated that he was jealous of her, that the love of his life was going to wake up with her every day.

But Castiel, little Castiel would be pining forever for the biggest loss of his damn life.

"Come on, let's celebrate!" Dean pulled him into him, arm wrapping around his shoulder.  
  


_**-One day before the wedding-** _   
  


Cas gave all his courage to avoid Dean and Carmen, something about a month ago it was easier as they had preparations for the wedding, it hurt, so much to be a witness to all of this nightmare and fake his happiness for his best friend when on the inside he wanted to yell at him and tell him what a big mistake he did.

Sometimes he couldn't help but look at Dean and steal some glances when they went out with their mutual friends (he avoided going out with the couple alone.)

He also noticed that Dean's friends didn't find the wedding so appealing, Charlie is still shocked and Benny's still tries to not sound mean when he speaks with Carmen.

Nobody likes her apparently.

His green-eyed fool friend is too blind to notice.

Cas is sitting on his couch trying to ignore his heart aching and the image of someone's green eyes and freckled cheeks out of his damn mind.

The TV was playing something he's too bored to notice, his cat Jack is lying on the small rug under him snoring softly.

Suddenly the doorbell ringed and he rolled his eyes throwing his head to fall into the back of the couch. _Who the hell might be now?_

When he stands up and finally opens the door, his eyes wide, and his lips part from the surprise.

"Carmen?" Cas was extremely surprised to see her, it was a day before the wedding, she must have a lot of things to do.

Carmen was smiling tightly as she entered his apartment—without him inviting her. Castiel winced when she bypassed him hitting his shoulder.

"Hello, Novak."

"Come in, I guess..." he trails sarcastically.

Carmen glares and steps closer to him, when she is quite close to him Cas gulps nervously, _what is happening?_

"Listen here 'sweety' or whatever you faggots communicate with each other..."

Cas' face falls hearing the slur this woman used, he never heard her say that, but he is not surprised, Carmen is a straight hetero bitch.

"Dean is starting to annoy me, _'oh why Cas hasn't called? 'Once Cas and I did this and that'_ , blah blah...It's fucking annoying, he hasn't shut up about you! I'm starting to think he is in love with you like you are with him..."

Cas choked with his own split, heart blasting inside his chest, how the hell does she know that? He starts to shake a bit.

Cas has avoided him the past month, ignoring his phone calls and answering his texts coldly. He was dying to talk to him like he used to, but it was safer not to remind himself how his best friend never will be more.

"W-what?"

"Okay, here's the deal, you will not come to our wedding tomorrow, call sick or whatever I don't know...if you do, I'll tell him you assaulted me, or, oh! You're in love with him! Bet you'll hate how he would react, you keeping this secret..."

Carmen smirked, an evil glint in her eyes.

_She knew._

Cas felt his knees shake, his face pale like paper, everything was a blur.

"Why are you doing this?" He gritted angrily, his blood boiling, how dare she threatening him like that? Dean would never believe her.

"I'm tired of you trying to still my fiancé..."

_What?_

"You're insane..." Castiel growled.

Carmen smiled, her red lipstick popping when she said the next words:

"Maybe, but I'm dead serious, if I see you on my wedding tomorrow, you'll regret it."

Her dark brown eyes darkening even more almost black looked at him with pure hatred Cas couldn't even explain from what.

She took a step forward, "Have a good day."

Castiel flinched when she on purpose pushed her way out of the apartment.

He felt his eyes water, but not for her harsh words but for what Dean is going to do tomorrow. He was going to marry this horrible woman.

And the way she threatened him, she is afraid, she is jealous of him, but why? Dean is straight...

And he obviously doesn't have feelings for Cas.

_Right?_

Either way, it was too late now. Dean will never forgive him if he misses the wedding, especially when he promised he'll be by Dean's side on the altar with Sam.

Cas let out a shaky sigh, his knees weakening as he fell on the floor. Hugging his legs, the blue-eyed man leaned his head back to the wall, then his phone started to ring.

Taking off his cell from the back pocket of his jeans Castiel chokes out a hiccup when he sees the caller.

**INCOMING CALL FROM** _**DEAN** _ **.**

Cas shuts his eyes, the tears started falling nonstop as the phone rang two more times.

Three.

_Four._

  
**_-The Wedding-_ **

Dean's heart was beating in a _supernatural_ beat, he woke up and felt like shit. It was supposed to be one of the best days of his life. It didn't feel like that at all. He was literally sick from the nerves.

_Where's Cas?_

His heart now clenched painfully, guests were already gathering and the ceremony was about to start, Cas was nowhere to be found. 

Cas should be here next to him and Sam, as he waits for...Carmen. Dean tried to ignore the ugly feeling that wrapped around him when he thought about his fiance in the past few weeks.

_Why I even proposed to her?_

No. No. No. No, don't do that. You love Carmen. _She's pretty. She's funny._

 _She's is nothing more but a woman you think you're in love with._ his consciousness screams at him.

 _Cas, where's Cas?_ Dean could pass out. Something in his gut told him that he's making a big mistake. He doesn't love her. He doesn't want to be around her all the time.

_He wants to be with Castiel Novak damnit!_

_His best friend, his everything._

Images of blue eyes, chapped lips, and messy dark hair circle into his mind. 

He is in love with Cas. _It makes sense now._

Dean tried to push that feeling away, he thought Cas was family, his brother, but he means more than that. No wonder he chose to be with Carmen, he needed to forget about his feelings that haunted him for so many years. 

But why Cas isn't here? Dean wants to see him, call everything off, and ran.

But what if Cas doesn't feel the same? What if he knows Dean is feeling that way? 

He is probably doesn't want to have to do anything with Dean.

Fuck.

"Dean are you okay? You look like you'll pass out..." Sam frowned as he whispered worriedly.

Dean's eyes widened when he heard the music of the 'Coming Bride' through the church's speakers. 

"I can't do this Sammy..."

Sam's eyes widen identically as his own, it was almost comical if Dean's heart wouldn't beat like it was ready to break out of his chest.

"What do you mean?!"

"I don't love her, damn I'm not even sure I like her," Dean exclaims quietly as the preacher stares at them suspiciously. Dean wince's a smile.

"Is this about Cas?"  
  
  
  


Cas groaned when his eyes open, _fuck_ , his head hurt like hell, _stupid alcohol_. He stretches groaning even more, (it feels like his head will explode), and gets up from his tear-wet pillow, Cas sniffs as he remembered how he emptied everything with alcohol he had to forget about those green eyes.

_The wedding._

_It's today!_ Cas rushed like a psycho to his dresser to grab his phone. 

**34 PHONE CALLS FROM** _**DEAN** _

**67 VOICE MAILS FROM** _**DEAN** _

**88 TEXT MESSAGES FROM** _**DEAN** _

Cas feels tears form in his eyes, as his heart clenches painfully in a way he never felt before. The wedding was in action at this moment. Dean probably wondered where is his _best friend_ on the most important day of his life. How disappointed he'll feel about Cas.

_No._

He is not going to that. He will not keep that damn secret anymore! Cas wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he won't tell Dean how he felt. 

He was done burying his feelings inside him for so damn long.

 _Fuck Carmen_! Dean deserves so much better, He is not that kind of man to marry the wrong person. Cas is his best friend and he will be honest with Dean, _at least this once._

Ignoring the hammering pain in his haid Cas takes off his dirty, alcohol smelly clothes and wears what he finds in front of him, after brushing fastly his teeth and slipping into his shoes, Cas rushes to the door, grabbing his trenchcoat he runs like a crazy person that escaped from the asylum. 

_He will stop the wedding!_

_He will confess everything!_

And if Dean doesn't want to do anything with him after, he'll be broken but at least he will finally let out his feelings. Better lose Dean with him knowing the truth and his real feelings than lose him after destroying his life with a woman he didn't love.

Starting his car Cas was about to break every law to get there in time before it was too late.

Without turning back he revs up and drives as fast as he can.

_I'm coming Dean._   
  


For an unbelievable reason, Cas doesn't get pulled off from the road or has any police vehicles chasing him for speeding the hell out to come here in a few minutes.

As Cas ran as fast as he could, jumping two steps at a time, the sound of the preacher's voice was coming closer and closer, his anxiety clouding more by the time he was met with the open Gates of the holy temple that was about to unite his best friend and that horrible woman.  
  
He slipped inside as quietly as he could, Cas' nerves were on red as he felt his heart beating so damn loud, it seemed like everyone could hear it. After letting out a relieved sigh noticing that no one paid attention to him, his eyes fell on Dean, and Carmen who were turned towards the altar. 

Cas could feel his whole body shaking as he stared at Dean's back, he seemed tense and nervous, Carmen, on the other hand, was smiling and looked like a pageant queen, behind her, her bridesmaids were wearing gowns shaped like a pastry.

If he wasn't so damn numb from anxiety he would _gag._

 _Oh, God_ , there were a lot of people. Cas gulped as he felt regret coming here. _Dean will hate him for ruining his day_. He already could imagine John Winchester calling the security on him. He always didn't like Cas, ever since he and Dean were in high school.

When Cas' eyes met with Sam's he almost passed out, he was about to get out in careful quiet steps when he noticed Sam's happy expression, he winked at Cas encouraging him with his small head gestures.

Cas sucked a shaky breath, his hands gripping the empty chair when he heard the next words:

_"...I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows..."_

Everything inside Castiel stopped working. He literally thought he was paralyzed. Suddenly messing the wedding felt like a really bad idea...What about the aftermath?

It hurt so much, the man he loved with all his heart disappearing in front of him, getting somewhere he doesn't deserve. Dean is so much more than just a man. He is everything everybody dreams of. This horrible woman is so lucky to have him, even though she doesn't love him for what he truly is.

And that hurt even more, not that Dean would be someones else's but how unhappy he'll be with someone that doesn't even know him or respects him or even loves him as much as he does.

Cas stumbles down to the empty chair behind him, tears threaten to roll down his eyes. 

_This isn't fair._

"I-I De-an Winchester, t-take you..." 

Cas' head jerked when he heard Dean's voice, laced with panic and stutter. The green-eyed man was looking down at his shoes as he loosely held Carmen's hands, Dean was pale as paper, avoiding everybody's eyes. 

_Is he hesitant?_

Cas felt hope blossoming in his chest and then his eyes fell on Sam who was in a panic mode as well as he gestured with his head tilt for Cas to do something.  
  
"...to be my w-wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for b-better, for worse... for richer...f-for poorer, in sickness and in health... to lo-ve... and to c-cherish, till dea-th... us... d-do part..." Every word came hard for his best friend to say, it was like, _like he didn't want to do it._

_Come on, Dean...Don't do this._

Castiel felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks as Carmen said her own vows. _This is the end._

"If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage..."

Cas gripped harder the chair in front of him, his knuckles turning white, every emotion he has inside his chest about to explode.

"...you may _speak now_ or forever hold your _peace_." 

There's the silence, there's Cas' last chance.. _.it's now or never._

_"Stop!"_

The blue-eyed man stands up with shaky hands as he shouts at the quiet hall, his voice strangely steady.

All the eyes of the room were on him.

But he only looked at Dean.

The green-eyed man was shocked in the best possible way, Dean looked at him with that surprised puzzled cute frown he so much loved but Cas could see his lips twitching for a smile, after pulling away his hands from his fiance, Dean took a few steps forward.

 _"Cas..._ "

Gasps and whispers were heard all around the hall, however, Cas ignored every single one as he started walking towards the aisle to stand in the middle.

His heart was about to explode but only looking at the most beautiful man in the world calmed him down a bit, he was afraid Dean would be pissed and start throwing curses at him but he just stood there stunned, his eyes glossy from the overwhelm.

Cas' knees weakened but he got the courage to speak up.

"Dean what the hell is going on-" Carmen exclaimed angrily as she grabbed the green-eyed man's arm from behind. Dean turned and jerked his arm from hers. 

"Security!" she screamed like a freaking croak.

Cas' face fell when his eyes traveled on the security guard that was coming on his way.

"No! Make one more step and you'll regret it, man..." Dean snapped angrily pointing at the guard who stopped immediately when he saw that death glare.

Carmen was about to pass out, her face pale and red from anger at the same time.

Cas' heart melted at Dean's protectiveness, hope and love filled his chest as he gulped one last time... This was it, _he will reveal everything he felt..._

"Dean...I don't know how to start, because I'm afraid it might be the end of our good relationship or, if I'm lucky, it could be the realization of my dreams, which is for you to love me as _I love you_..." Castiel once again felt a tear roll down his face, he ignored it wincing a smile.

Dean's lips were parted from the surprise, his expression so deep and unreadable, those green eyes, glossy and full with emotion, the blue-eyed man thought he'll collapse.

"...I told myself, I might as well take the risk because it's the only remedy I know of that could let loose this feeling I've been keeping inside me all this time." Cas stopped for a second, gulping hard, his throat dry and croaked.

" _I love you._ I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you how much you mean to me. I hardly understand what I feel for you, and don't know how these long, sleepless nights, thinking only of you can go one. I've never felt like this before...

"But that's not why I stopped the wedding, Dean...you can't marry her, I know you...I really do. And I don't think she deserves you, Dean Winchester, you are so much more than people make you out to be...So _please_ , think about it." Cas' eyes never left Dean's and Dean's never left Cas' as he finished his last sentence. 

The hall was incredibly quiet, everybody stared in Awe, Cas could swear he heard some sniffs and small sobs. It felt unreal that he finally let out everything he been holding for almost 15 years.

Dean's face was unreadable, a small tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it with his thump and sank his head down looking at the ground.

Castiel felt his heart drop, cold blood running through his veins.

Dean wasn't feeling the same.

Sucking a shaky breath, Cas felt a sob close in his throat. He needed to leave and never turn back, Dean couldn't even look at him anymore. That hurt the most, his favorite person wouldn't be able to look at him anymore without knowing his true feelings.

"I-I'm sorry...I'll jut-" He was about to turn around and disappear from human sight and cry himself asleep with his body having 70% alcohol in it. _His soul was shattered anyway._

Before Cas could run for his life, humiliation flushing all over his face, he felt a strong hand grabbing his wrist and turning him around. 

Warm lips pressed on his shutting him off. Shock and a beautiful sensation encircled his whole body as arms were wrapping around his waist pulling him close. Cas' body relaxed immediately and melted on Dean. Grabbing his collar Cas kissed him back.

_He's kissing me._

Dean sucked into Cas' lips, _and God_ , he tasted so good. parting his lips, he let their tongues slipping in together. It felt like Heaven, so warm, so soft, and yet so hard. Dean was kissing like he was trying to prove everything Cas said was important to him.

Cas placed softly and hesitantly his palms on Dean's stern, afraid Dean will suddenly pull away, but when he felt Dean's hands leaving his waist and closing on his own, the blue-eyed man licked into his mouth sweetly, trying to contain a soft moan.

They were at church for literal _God's sake._

Leaving a last small peck on Cas' lips, Dean pulled away a little, but not much. Their foreheads touching as they panted on each other's lips.

Oh, heavens, Cas felt dizzy, _is this a dream?_ Dean actually kissed him?

"Yes!!! Gay love wins!" someone who Cas pretty sure thinks is Charlie screamed and after that applause and cheering erupted through the whole church.

Cas blushed as he looked around, everybody was happy and clapping, only some people looked pissed and confused and Cas understood they were on the bride's side. Their friends were shouting and screaming blessings, Sam wiping his eyes from tears of joy that rolled, he had a huge smile on his face, Even the preacher was clapping happily. 

Benny, Charlie, Jo, Ash, and Garth were standing from their chairs and whistling and shouting _'finally'._ Bobby and Ellen proudly smiling at them and then...Mary and John Winchester.

Mary was shocked in the best way possible, her lips twitching into a smile, next to her John was frowning but didn't look angry or even pissed. 

Cas felt Dean pulling him closer. " I love you too stupid, sorry for realizing too late, sorry for pushing my feeling away from you... I can't believe it took me so many years to realize the person I needed the most was so close to me already..." 

His best friend's hand caressed his cheek softly and gently, _Dean was feeling the same_. So many years both of them hiding their feelings, so many years living with the thought of not being able to express how they both feel.

Dean pulled him into his chest and kissed his hair, "That's why you didn't pick up the phone? That's why you avoided me in the last few weeks?" 

Dean's green eyes flushed pain, and Cas quickly grabbed his face and brought him close so they were just a few inches apart. "It hurt, seeing you getting ready to marry her...I'm sorry you felt so alone..." 

They both smiled at each other softly before kissing again, this time slower. The applause and cheers once again erupted like crazy. Both best friends, now _lovers_ blushing.

"No! No! Stop!" Carmen yelled like a psycho, Cas almost forgot about her. She started to run towards them in a threatening way.

"The wedding is off. I'm sorry Carmen..." Dean got in front of Cas protectively and the blue-eyed man wrapped his arm around Dean's.

"You fucking. Faggots!" she screamed like a maniac, Dean tightened his grip on Cas as he winced, hurt flushing on his face, all around were heard shocked gasps and whispers. 

She might be horrible but it was a bit sad.

Before she could throw them the fat candlestick she grabbed from the altar, a woman and a man who Cas understood were her parents, took the item, and pushed her away from the couple as she continued screaming slurs and curses all over the church.

Dean pulled him once again into his chest and Cas melted as he inhaled Dean's heady aftershave. Wrapping his arms around the slightly bigger man Cas buried his face into Dean's neck whispering a broken _'I'm sorry...'_

"No, Cas, _I'm sorry_ for not making you mine long ago..." The green-eyed man whispered pressing his lips on his temple. 

Cas chuckled softly. "We are both idiots, aren't we?"

Dean returned the chuckle kissing his cheek. "We, are..."

A moment later, the guests all stood up and clapped happily, this time Mary and John joined them and Cas felt so beautifully, his heart full with gratefulness and bliss. It was amazing how everybody accepted them and supported them.

Guess he wasn't the only one who didn't like Carmen, _no one looks sad about it anyway._

Dean smiled gorgeously and their lips met, "man, you have no idea how glad I am that you were around when they said _speak now._ "

_**-The End-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Love the song, Destiel fits perfectly, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3
> 
> xx AL.


End file.
